


Lost bet

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Emma versus Regina in a wooden sword fighting match.Asked by thequeenandherswan via tumblr





	Lost bet

“This is ridiculous.”

Emma snorted at Regina’s words, rolling her shoulders as she changed her grasp on the wooden sword David had provided for them both. It always felt strange to her, to pick up a sword no matter for how long she tried. However, she felt confident this time, more than usual at least. After all, Regina’s grasp on her own sword felt even wobblier than hers as she stared at the fake weapon as if she was a second away from simply light it in fire.

Which Emma suspected was a possibility at least.

“Come on.” She said, grinning at the brunette woman as she circled her, trying her best to follow what she had already seen on her father; back straight and feet quick. “Henry asked us to.”

Regina glanced quickly at their son, Emma quickly following the look as she tried her best not to roll her eyes at the sight of Henry and her father looking from the outskirts of the small circle they had created with several rocks from the shore, the stones white and eroded. The boy’s face would have been the perfect example of a poker face if it wasn’t because of the slight tremble on his shoulders, laughter gleaming on his eyes.

“Still, is ludicrous.”

Regina’s voice sounded less flat however and Emma smiled inwardly at that, more than ready to see what she was able to do against the brunette on a swordfight. To that, Regina’s response was a dark glance as she made small circles on the air with the tip of the sword, small purple sparks beginning to creep down the wooden hilt.

“Remember, no magic!” David’s voice made the two of them break the staring contest just as the ozone scent that had been steadily growing thicker around Regina disappeared completely, the scent of salt from the nearby sea quickly replacing it.

“I wasn’t…” Regina hmphed but she merely narrowed her eyes as Emma tilted her head, small smirk tugging the corners of her lips. The brunette had been about to use magic, they both knew it. Through slightly gritted teeth Regina approached her and hit her sword with her own, the resulting thud soft enough for only Emma be able to hear it, the small tremble that elicited enough for her to remember to change the grip on the handle yet one more, wrist locked and not as loose as she remembered her father telling her it should be.

“I promise I will make it worth it, later.” She whispered instead, smiling innocently at her father atop Regina’s shoulder just as the brunette grunted, brown eyes flashing mauve.

“I hope so, dear.”

With that last sentence Regina retreated back to her position, back straight and one foot slightly behind her, grounding her.

It was maybe that time when Emma realized she had made a really big big mistake.

And it was when Henry’s scream signaling the beginning of the match was heard through the small hill they were all in that she was positively sure she had gotten this thing wrong.

Because, the second Henry’s voice died, swallowed by the breeze and the sea, Regina jumped straight ahead while holding the sword carefully close to her body, not letting any single opening between her body or her hand. Protective yet quick on her feet, Emma barely had a second to change her position, madly trying to remember and use every lesson her father had given her, before the first strike hit the blade of the wooden sword, strong enough for her to feel it tremble between her fingers, the shock running up her arm as she jumped out of the way, rising her arm a second to slow.

Regina’s annoyance had disappeared altogether and there was a smirk on her face, one the woman got whenever she was about to crush Emma at videogames, the ones they pretended they didn’t play when Henry was already in bed but enjoyed nevertheless.

In hindsight, Emma should have recognized Regina’s own poker face.

Jumping out of the way yet again as Regina did a twirl and landed a second hit on her sword, Emma glanced at her girlfriend eyes and knew she had already lost. No matter what she tried.

It seemed that David and Henry knew as well as, while she scrambled at her left, almost hitting one of the stones put there as a barrier, she saw how the man gave a candy bar to the boy, a passing look of regret and shame on his face the second he realized Emma had seen it.

She didn’t really have the time to call on her father’s actions though as Regina’s sword almost hit her shoulder, a look of total superiority on her face as Emma glanced away from her father towards her once again, almost crouched into the ground.

Right, she thought, there was another reason because of why she should have known this wasn’t a good idea: Regina’s own competitiveness.

Swallowing, she shook her head quickly and tried to parry, a brief look of pride appearing momentarily on Regina’s eyes as she managed to dodge a fourth attack away.

Which didn’t save her at the end as she tried to land a hit of her own, the force she put on her blow too much and as Regina swiftly moved to her side, she felt her foot slipping, weight not entirely centered.

The “touché” that was whispered into her ear just as Regina almost playfully tapped into her shoulder with the sword, one hand reaching for her and keeping her steady enough for her to close her eyes; a groan about to escape her lips.

“Regina wins!”

It was Emma’s turn to give a stink look to David, just as Regina -still with a perfect posture- began to move away.

“I will have a massage, dear.” She whispered quickly before making the sword disappear, much to Henry’s amusement and David’s protests.

And well, it wasn’t like Emma could say no.


End file.
